


Эйфория

by Sharleneveta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharleneveta/pseuds/Sharleneveta
Summary: У Гарри возникает ассоциативная цепочка: поступок-красный цвет-боль. Возникает фобия. С самого начала профессор Снейп видит, что что-то не так. Каким образом изменится канон, если мальчик-который-выжил, сойдет с ума?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 9





	Эйфория

========== В детстве у Дурслей ==========

Возможно, он мог бы стать великим магом. Героем, спасителем. Стать примером для подражания. Стать сыном, которым гордились бы его, однажды в далеком детстве ушедшие от него родители. Разогнать тучи, нависшие над волшебным миром и навсегда остаться в истории. 

Наверное, он мог. Наверное, все мы можем все, если все складывается правильно, и мы оказываемся с правильными людьми, в правильном месте и в правильное время. 

В тот день шел ужасный ливень. Дядя Вернон, ругаясь, выкатился из своего, едва вмещавшего его и Дадли за один раз автомобиля, и грязно ругаясь, сплевывая, прикрываясь газетой побежал в сторону дома. Дадли остался в машине. 

\- Пошевеливайся, сделай нам кофе! – бросил он маленькому Гарри не успевшему вовремя ретироваться из коридора. – И я надеюсь омлет уже готов?! – Гарри испуганно кивнул. Дядя Вернон прищурился. - Если только лишь оттого, что Петунья в гостях у Мардж, мне и Дадли придется два дня питаться в сухомятку как собакам, я предупреждаю тебя парень, ты пожалеешь!

У дяди Вернона была на редкость плохая неделя. Неприятности на работе давали о себе знать, деловые партнеры отказались работать с ним из-за кризиса один за другим, а ноющий и неопрятный сын Дадли в отсутствие Петунии вел себя хуже обычного. Хуже, чем хуже. 

«Хуже уже не бывает» - мрачно подумал Гарри, наливая свежезаваренный кофе дяде в кружку. Он всегда недолюбливал это приспособление, ибо его терзал страх, что однажды эта дурацкая машина развалится прямо у него в руках и горячий кофе окажется на нем. Каждый раз подходя к кофеварке, он был вынужден целенаправленно бороться с этим навязчивым страхом. 

И каждый раз ему казалось, что вот именно сегодня это и случиться. 

Часы пробили двенадцать. Гарри вздохнул.

\- Ты что там решил съесть весь омлет без нас, парень? – окликнул его дядя Вернон шутливым голосом. Этот тон дяди Вернона был один из самых худших. Тон этот говорил о том, что дядя находится на пределе. А тут еще «наконец» подошел Дадли. 

\- Папа, Гарри чуть не опрокинул кофе. – пожаловался он писклявым голосом, заглянув к Гарри на кухню. 

\- Аккуратнее там, - рявкнул дядя Вернон на Гарри.

Гарри тщетно пытался успокоиться. Он знал, что что-то сегодня пойдет не так. Предвидел и всеми силами старался избежать этого. 

\- Не подходи сюда, - обратился он к Дадли полушепотом. – Сковорода горячая. 

\- Гарри пытается мне указывать, пап! – запищал Дадли на какой-то особенно неприятной ноте.

И тут это случилось. Гарри выронил кружку. Кофе растеклось по полу. 

\- Я сначала принесу омлет, дядя Вернон! А кофе потом! – Гарри поспешно свалил омлет в тарелку, едва-едва не обжегшись о сковороду. 

Кое-как чуть не падая под весом подноса и наступая на разлившийся кофе поковылял в гостиную.

Наверное, у него могла быть другая жизнь. Жизнь без необходимости служить. Жизнь, созданная для того, чтобы радоваться. За окном короткой вспышкой полыхнула молния. Ливень усилился.

Дядя Вернон читал что-то в газете яростно вытирая усы. «Проклятые ослы из Броксвер Инкорпорейтед! Другого времени не могли придумать!» - прорычал он, мельком бросая взгляд на поднос Гарри. – Пошевеливайся, парень! Что там с кофе? Не вздумай мне тут набедокурить! 

-Он все разлил. -продолжал пищать их кухни Дадли. 

Дядя Вернон запыхтел, глядя на Гарри, но не сказал ничего. Это было совсем плохо. Гарри бросился обратно на кухню. Как бы ему хотелось сейчас дать Дадли тумака! Он и правда в отсутствие тети Петунии делал все, чтобы только привлечь к себе внимание. 

На входе Дадли подставил ему подножку и Гарри едва не упав ввалился в кухню. Остервенело осмотрелся. Кофе в кофеварке явно не хватало. А кофе стоит высоко. Придется взбираться на стул. 

\- Отойди, Дадли. – тихо скомандовал он, кое-как таща довольно тяжелый и недешевый стул к полкам. Кое-как он на него взобрался на него. Потянулся к полку. Еще немного…

Гарри едва понял, что случилось. Сначала он услышал грохот. Потом истошный визг Дадли. И где-то вдалеке раскатом грома прогремел рев дяди Вернона, которому вконец надоело все это.

Минуту спустя этот рев перешел в крик, когда он увидел сына.

Сам Гарри в ужасе наблюдал как Дадли сначала буквально захлебывается кровью, а потом и вовсе теряет сознание. Красная жидкость была везде. На Дадли упал кухонный комбайн для порезки овощей. Должно быть Гарри столкнул его, когда тянулся за кофе. Лезвие вонзилось прямо Дадли в нос. 

\- Дадли!, - он бросился к двоюродному брату, в итоге споткнувшись и упав прямо на него. Медленно как в замедленной съемке он увидел свои руки, покрытые кровью Дадли, а затем подняв глаза бледное от ужаса лицо дяди Вернона. 

\- Ты… -выдохнул тот, - Ты убил моего Дадли! Ты… Проклятое отродье. 

Гарри пытался было убежать. Но пробежать мимо дяди Вернона это было примерно тоже самое что пробежать мимо разъяренного гиппопотама. За считанные секунды Гарри увидел, как лицо дяди Вернона наливается кровью, а потом его самого выбил из сознания сильнейший удар под дых. И еще, и еще. Гарри задыхался, пытаясь выловить момент хотя бы для того, чтобы поймать легкими воздуха. Перед глазами все было красным. 

\- А-А-А! – Дядя Вернон лишь секунду отдышавшись бросился на него в атаку. Слишком поздно Гарри заметил у него в руке сковороду. Все это время она стояла на огне. 

Это была абсолютно дикая боль, такая что на секунду он вообще перестал чувствовать что-либо, и сорвал голос, наверное, не столько от боли, сколько от ужаса. 

Как и лицо дяди Вернона вселенная сначала побелела, а потом окрасилась в ярко-красный цвет. 

В это ужасный день, это было последнее, что он помнил.

========== Первое появление в Хогвартсе ==========

\- Благодарю вас, миссис Джеймсон! И я уверяю вас, с нашим мальчиком все в порядке, никакая особая помощь ему не нужна. – тетя Петунья лепетала, настойчиво пытаясь выпроводить школьную учительницу Гарри, пришедшую поговорить о юном Поттере. 

С того инцидента на кухне с дядей Верноном прошло два года. 

– Мы следим, чтобы у него все было. – продолжила тетя Петуния таким же приторным голосом. - Просто он немного перенервничал в школе, только и всего. 

Даже сквозь ту щель что осталось у него из занавешенного окна, Гарри мог разглядеть на лице миссис Джеймсон сомнение. 

\- Боюсь вы не понимаете миссис Дурсль. – робко заговорила она, не двинувшись с места. – Мальчик… Ведет себя странно. Как будто у него какая-то травма или… Видите ли, порой он ведет себя ужасно агрессивно. Ясно, что его что-то провоцирует. Как вспышки ярости. Уже несколько раз это было, ни с того ни с сего. Будет намного лучше если вы все-таки обратитесь к детскому психологу. 

\- О нет-нет-нет, мальчик совершенно здоров, я уверяю вас. Но если что, мы проследим за ним. А теперь извините, нашего сына Дадли сегодня нужно вести к отоларингологу. 

\- С вашим сыном что-то случилось? 

\- Ничего. – щебетание тети Петунии стало таким фальшивым, что у Гарри почти что заболело в ушах. – Плановый визит, не более.

«Припадки ярости»…

Значит, они догадывались. Как бы Гарри ни старался вести себя неприметно и вежливо, не показывая своих истинных чувств, все равно им было все видно. Им была прекрасно видна его слабость. 

Избивать ту девочку он не хотел. Как и не хотел опрокидывать столы и стулья. Но у нее был этот лак для волос. Красный. Принесла его видимо похвастаться в школу. И этого проклятого лака было достаточно. Девочку отправили в лазарет. А Гарри, усиленно пытался чувствовать себя паршиво. И он не чувствовал.

Кто скажите просил ее приносить в школу этот проклятый флакон?! Почему он, Гарри, всегда оказывается виноватым во всем, хотя он и страдает больше всех них! Почему этот проклятый красный цвет, почему никто не задумывается что такой яркий цвет может раздражать кого-то?!

Вдруг осознав, что он снова беспричинно приходит в ярость, Гарри сел на пол и попытался отдышаться. Ему действительно нужно было, чтобы его забрали отсюда. Забрали как можно скорее. 

***

Профессор Макгонагалл привела их в какой-то маленький пустой зал. Толпе первокурсников было тут тесно, и они сгрудились, дыша друг другу в затылок, беспокойно оглядываясь.

— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, — поприветствовала их профессор. — Скоро начнется банкет по случаю начала учебного года, но прежде, чем вы сядете за столы, вас разделят на факультеты. Отбор — очень серьезная процедура, потому что с сегодняшнего дня и до окончания школы ваш факультет станет для вас второй семьей. Вы будете вместе учиться, спать в одной спальне и проводить свободное время в комнате, специально отведенной для вашего факультета.

На заднем плане кто-то неуверенно поднял руку. 

\- Слушаю. – невозмутимо отвечала профессор Макгонагалл. 

\- А если нам не подойдет ни один факультет? – пропищал голос из самого конца колонны. 

Гарри самого интересовал тот же вопрос. Рон и Гермиона, с которыми он познакомился в поезде, оба были определенно волшебниками, с выдающейся родословной, либо что-то уже понимавшие в магии. А он, Гарри, о магии абсолютно ничего не знал. Ни один факультет ему наверное и не подойдет. 

В последнее время Гарри начал быстро уставать, а уставая он начинал нервничать. Вот и сегодня, несмотря на блистательный замок он уже начинал чувствовать себя по настоящему некомфортно, определенно от усталости. Гарри искренне надеялся, что распределение не займет много времени. 

И тут откуда не возьмись взялся этот белобрысый мальчик. Гарри уже встречался с ним, когда покупал принадлежности для Хогвартса. Чувства тот оставил весьма смешанные. 

— Это правда? — спросил белобрысый, поравнявшись с ними. — По всему поезду говорили, что с нами едет Гарри Поттер. Значит, это ты, верно?

— Верно, — кивнул Гарри.

— Я Малфой, Драко Малфой.

Рон закашлялся. Драко Малфой неодобрительно покосился на Рона.

\- Должно быть он привез с собой в Хогвартс фамильные серебряные ложки. – рассмеялся Рон, – Ну давай, покажи нам свои богатства «Малфой». 

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Ты скоро узнаешь, Поттер, что в нашем мире есть несколько династий волшебников, которые куда круче всех остальных. Тебе ни к чему дружить с теми, кто этого не достоин. Я помогу тебе во всем разобраться. А тебе, – Он с отвращением покосился на Рона. – Я дам ложку, не переживай. В семье, где больше детей, чем родители могут себе это позволить, их верно не хватает. 

Гарри как никогда захотелось прекратить весь этот балаган. Он и правда чувствовал себя неважно, с каждой секундой все хуже и хуже. Очередного Дадли ему только и не хватало. 

— Спасибо, но я думаю, что сам могу понять, кто чего достоин, — холодно заметил он.

На бледных щеках Драко Малфоя появились розовые пятна.

— На твоем месте я был бы поосторожнее, Поттер, — медленно произнес он. — Если ты не будешь повежливее, то закончишь, как твои родители. Они, как и ты, не знали, что для них хорошо, а что плохо. 

Выдав эту отвратительную тираду, он вдруг достал палочку. 

\- Материзус! – скомандовал Малфой, направляя ей прямо перед собой. 

Из палочки пошел красный пар. На секунду усталый Гарри просто смотрел на него. А затем кровь начала закипать. 

\- Ну что, Уизли… - Малфой кивнул на материализовавшуюся из воздуха серебряную вилку. – Этих у вас, наверное, совсем мало… А-А-А-А-А-А!!!

Схватив вилку в воздухе Гарри со всей души вонзил ее Малфою прямо в глаз. Проклятый уродец! Чтоб у него гроб был из этого пара!! 

На заднем плане что-то кричал Рон, но Гарри не слышал. Его держали трое, на которых он и осел, когда припадок более-менее закончился. Внезапно Гарри понял, что над ним склонился седовласый волшебник с мудрыми глазами. 

\- Что случилось, Гарри? – спросил он спокойным голосом. – зачем ты напал на Драко? 

\- Он оскорбил родителей Гарри, - крикнул кто-то из толпы. - Мы слышали. 

\- И моих родителей тоже. – голос Рона отдавался в голове эхом. – Гарри просто заступился за нас.

\- Заступаться за своих друзей, даже самыми страшными путями, единственный путь к истине. – невозмутимо сказал седовласый волшебник, выпрямляясь в полный рост. – Ну что ж, несмотря на это неприятное начало церемонии распределения, я предлагаю нам отдать должное верности мистера Поттера друзьям. 

Совершенно ничего не смущаясь, волшебник зааплодировал. С разных углов комнаты раздались жидкие аплодисменты. Гарри помогли встать. Их пригласили в Большой зал. 

========== Больница Святого Мунго ==========

Прошло два года. Гарри лежал на больничной койке. Где-то далеко слышались до боли знакомые голоса. 

\- Поттер нестабилен, Альбус. – говорил Снейп, - Я убежден, что это именно он виновен в смерти Джинни Уизли. 

\- И что вы предлагаете? – голос Дамблдора звучал как никогда устало, но также, как и всегда, удивительно равнодушно. – Послать мальчика в Азкабан? 

\- За это исключают. – невозмутимо сказал Снейп. – И Святой Мунго по нему плачет, несмотря на нежный возраст. 

Дамблдор издал тяжелый вздох. 

\- Северус, ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы в больнице Святого Мунго лечили? Или ты хочешь, чтобы жертвы были троекратные, но только среди маглов? Гарри Поттер – волшебник, притом с наследственным талантом.

\- Сдается мне тетя с дядей точно также держали его взаперти на чердаке и ничего не делали, вследствие чего мы и имеем нынешнего Поттера. – парировал Снейп. – Он опасен даже для педагогического состава. Никому не удалось разобраться каким образом он среди бела дня задушил Квиррелла. Не подумайте, что я не был этому рад. Все-таки тот, кого нельзя называть прятался в его теле. Но уверен, вы понимаете, что с Поттером будут проблемы Дамблдор, и я далеко не первый кто вам это говорю. 

\- Северус, ребенок сидит на успокоительных. От этого вероятно и припадки. Кто дал ему пить эти лекарства? Я признаюсь поражен, что мы только сегодня о них узнали. Сын Лили и Джеймса Поттеров должен в итоге победить Волан-де-Морта, и наша с вами задача сделать все, чтобы это случилось. Ему это на роду написано. А теперь, - Дамблдор вздохнул, - Извините. Спасибо за беседу.

Гарри молча лежал, с закрытыми глазами. Снейп должно быть специально привел Дамблдора поговорить сюда, чтобы он все услышал. Это было последнее предупреждение. Лекарства Поттеру в тайне от Дамблдора выдавал Снейп. Под ними ему удавалось не реагировать хотя бы на Гриффиндорское знамя. 

Но на кровь никакие успокоительные не действовали. Должно быть, это и правда он убил Джинни. Она была убита клыком Василиска. Ее нашли рядом с ним, потерявшим сознание. Кровь Василиска затмила тогда весь его разум, и он вообще ничего не помнил. 

Случай с Квирреллом был поистине чудовищным. Гарри в тот день забыл выпить успокоительное, а Квиррелл надел красный тюрбан. Этот случай он помнил еще хуже, чем случай с Джинни. Но тогда все сбежались после того, как из мертвого тела Квиррела материализовался Волан-де-Морт. И его объявили героем. 

Трясущегося Гарри утащил к себе Снейп, и под успокоительным он рассказал профессору что на самом деле случилось. Гарри и ненавидел Снейпа и был ему благодарен.

Однако сейчас он чувствовал вовсе не благодарность. Его попытка самоубийства не удалась. Снова. Снова проклятая комната и больничное крыло. Хотелось закричать, но без толку, они просто все сбегутся, и всё. Ему нужно было уйти из этого мира. Уйти как угодно. 

***

На пятом курсе его все-таки отправили в Святого Мунго. 

Стук. Хлюп. Стук. Хлюп. Крики. Белая форма, его куда-то несут. И вот опять подоконник. Гарри невесело усмехнулся. Как ему надоела эта трещина на раме за решеткой! Почему она не могла быть больше, чтобы было сразу понятно, что раму ломали? Или меньше, в конце концов, тогда было бы понятно, что она появилась от времени. 

Но нет, она была просто средней. Абсолютно средней как будто ее специально делали, чтобы причину ее появления невозможно было распознать. В больнице Святого Мунго средним было все. 

Сказать, что ли этой трещине еще раз все, что он о ней думает? Нет, он уже уже это делал. И Гарри выбрал просто бессмысленно рассмеяться. Раскатистым смехом, наслаждаясь тем, как он разносится по всей больнице, отражаясь такой безумной музыкой во всех ее сферах.

Безумие. Навсегда ли? 

Забавно, ему больше даже и не хотелось вылечиться. Он не помнил даже каково это – быть здоровым. В этом-то, собственно, и была, наверное, причина болезни – он и не знал и не помнил причины.

Сирота. Без родителей. Гарри Поттер… Все это - да. Но должно быть раньше эти слова значили для него хоть что-то. Всё что-то значило, кроме проклятой красной картины, вывешенной тут на пролете лестницы, на их этаже. Успокоительных ему тут давали меньше, и к лестнице он не подходил.

У Гарри было странное ощущение, что он недавно очнулся ото сна. Проснулся, вот только не Гарри Поттером. И он не знал кем. Возможно это было побочное действие от лекарств. Здесь, в этой больнице от лекарств, которые ему давали, у него начались галлюцинации. 

Из-за шкафа выглянул силуэт бледного лысого волшебника со змеиными чертами. Гарри уже знал, как его зовут.

\- Что ты хочешь сделать Гарри? - спросила галлюцинация.

\- А ты как думаешь? - спросил он, медленно, но верно высвобождаясь из своей смирительной рубашки.

\- Неплохо. – оценил Волан-де-Морт. – Пожирателям ты бы фору дал.

\- Не знаю кто это. – Равнодушно ответил Гарри, изгибаясь в три погибели, нажимая ногой на секретный гвоздь. Насколько он знал, предыдущий житель этой палаты внезапно куда-то делся, но даже это почему-то не заставило санитаров Мунго поискать многочисленные тайники, оставленные этим человеком. Как и мертвые зоны колдокамеры.

Гарри Поттер рассмеялся снова, на этот раз тихо, продолжая медленно, но верно, раздерать остатки рубашки о гвоздь побольше. Все равно это, конечно, было непросто. 

\- У тебя ткань другая. – констатировал Волан-де-Морт – Если б была как у других заключенных, тебе бы не разорвать. 

\- Я же герой волшебного мира. – Пожал плечами Гарри. 

\- Ты думаешь? 

Вдруг Волан-де-Морт начал таять. 

Пришло легкое головокружение, но потом Гарри полегчало. Мозг как-то прояснился. Перед ним стоял Сириус.

\- Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? 

Гарри ощупал свои руки. Никакой смирительной рубашки не было и в помине. Похоже это конец. Он окончательно сошел с ума. 

\- Со мной все в порядке, Сириус. – ответил он.

\- Дамблдор прислал меня забрать тебя отсюда. Говорит, если ты будешь месяцами тут сидеть, то никогда не вылечишься. Да я и сам не хочу, чтобы мой племянник до конца жизни сидел в Мунго. 

\- Как ты пробрался сюда, Сириус? Ты же вне закона?

\- Меня оправдали. Был суд, и Питера Педдигрю признали виновным, а меня оправдали. – на секунду Сириус улыбнулся, но тут лицо его снова стало серьезным. - Тебе надо возвращаться в Хогвартс, Гарри. Тут ты совсем сойдешь с ума. Ты тут в полной изоляции. 

\- Да? – Гарри равнодушно пожал плечами. – Сириус, скажи мне ты видишь на этой раме царапину? 

Сириус рассеянно обернулся на раму.

========== Лечение ==========

После окончания школы, мальчика-который-выжил оставили в Хогвартсе. Дамблдор решил, что в Хогвартсе ему будет лучше, чем в святом Мунго. И Гарри уже торчал тут без дела два года. Ему было 19 лет. 

Нет, конечно, от ненормального количества свободного времени была своя польза. Будучи свободным от надзора по заклинаниям несовершеннолетних, взрослый уже Поттер ходил в Хогсмид и по купленному у маглов телефону общался там иногда с психотерапевтом. И ему даже начало становиться лучше. Но для реального улучшения нужна была усиленная терапия, а для нее с этим самым специалистом надо было все-таки встретиться. 

Покидать окрестности замка ему было строго запрещено. Дамблдор следил за ним по карте мародеров. Директор оказался вовсе не таким адекватным, как он показался Гарри поначалу. С самого второго курса, директор уверенно ждал нового нападения Волан-де-Морта. Тогда погибла Джинни, Волан-де-Морт с этого момента однако не появлялся. Но чем больше проходило лет, тем более навязчиво Дамблдор его ждал.

И Гарри в этот момент должен был быть в Хогвартсе. Протесты привели к показательной беседе где ему просто-напросто сказали что если он не будет слушаться, его отправят опять в Мунго. Сам Гарри от этой показательной беседы был немного в шоке, и после этого старался с профессором не встречаться. Зато, он регулярно виделся со Снейпом. 

В первую очередь он просил у Снейпа лекарства. А по Хогвартсу Гарри Поттер вынужден был пробираться с темных очках – чтобы не видеть красного цвета. 

В тот день Снейп его уже ждал. Стоя ко входу спиной зельевар, вероятно, распаковывал ингредиенты. Гарри видел его за этим занятием не в первый раз. 

\- Проходите Поттер, что встали.

\- За лекарствами профессор Снейп.

Тот устало кивнул. Бутылочки с темно-синей смесью были одна за другой выставлены на стол. Пять, восемь, десять… 

\- Мне этого не хватит, профессор.

\- А вот об этом я и хотел с вами поговорить. 

Гарри чуть-чуть подправил очки.

\- Я вас слушаю.

\- Вы же не думаете жить так всю жизнь? Не пробовали с этим что-то серьезно делать? Или хотите дальше, как в подростковом возрасте? Всю жизнь по Святым Мунго? 

\- Дамблдор не выпускает меня из замка, профессор.

\- Дамблдор не приставил к вам охраны, Поттер. Некоторые вещи вы спокойно можете делать и в замке. У меня есть на примете один метод. – Снейп остановился, выдержав недолгую паузу. – Контроверсиальный.

\- Какой же?

\- Уверены, что готовы слушать? Очки ваши не снимайте. 

Гарри криво усмехнулся. К креду неадекватного он привык уже довольно давно. Снейп сел перед ним в кресло. С минуту они молчали.

\- Ну так что там профессор?

\- Торопитесь? Я думаю, Поттер, выбить из вас всю эту дурь. 

\- Как это – выбить? 

\- А что Поттер вас так удивило? Не говорите мне, что вас никогда не били. Создается впечатление, что именно из-за того что били вам и придется сейчас лечиться. Сделаем так – вы снимаете очки, я фиксирую вас в висячем положении. Объекты вас я так понимаю больше всего раздражают связанные с кровью. Поставим. Будете на него смотреть. И кому-то Поттер увы придется вас бить, чтобы выбить из вас агрессию. В это время надо будет сделать что-то, доставящее вам удовольствие. Таким образом, мы попробуем проассоциировать кровь с удовольствием, чтобы вы не сходили с ума каждый раз как ее видите. Ну как вам такой план?

Гарри немного ошалел. 

\- Сами придумали, профессор? 

\- Естественно.

\- Ну давайте… А что, если я опять озверею? 

\- Так мы вас повесим Поттер. Если и озвереете, все равно будете висеть. Завтра приходите, я все подготовлю. Вы тоже там… Подготовьтесь. Лекарства не принимайте сегодня. Если не будете спать не беда. Меньше энергии будет. Попробуем, что нам терять.

Той ночью Гарри и правда не спалось. Он готов был отказаться от успокоительных. Но страх, что он все-таки сделает в процессе что-то деструктивное, с каждым часом только усиливался. В итоге он уснул только на рассвете. Кровать его давно уже была закрыта черным гобеленом.

От ненужных бликов и лучей солнца. С каждым годом предметов, провоцирующих его становилось все больше. Но он и просвещался относительно своей болезни. Терять ему было нечего.

Снейп подготовил для него что-то вроде средневековых цепей. Должно быть, подумал Гарри как-то отстранённо, висеть на них такая боль что и бить не надо. Главное, чтобы после этой процедуры он окончательно не сошел с ума. 

\- Добрый день, Поттер. Раздевайтесь, вставайте ногами на табуретки. Не будем терять время. Мне еще успокаивать вас, если что-то пойдет не так. 

Гарри начал уже стягивать с себя мантию, когда вдруг понял, что раздеваться с самого начала не планировалось? 

\- Мне что все снимать профессор? Зачем? 

\- Чтобы у меня был полный контроль, Поттер. 

\- Ээ… Честно говоря, мне не очень комфортно будет здесь перед вами висеть голым профессор, не обессудьте. 

Снейп с усмешкой покачал головой, словно Гарри был совсем дурачком. 

\- Так кто сказал, что вам должно быть комфортно Поттер? Это шоковая терапия. Если вы будете тут в полном комфорте висеть, как она должна подействовать?

\- Вы понимаете, как это выглядит со стороны, профессор? – смеясь окликнул его Гарри, когда Снейп привязывал ему еще и ноги, стоящие на табуретах. Он был теперь полностью обнажен, и с руками в цепях уже минут пять, он чувствовал себя, мягко говоря не очень. 

Снейп достал из шкафа что-то вроде небольшой палки. 

\- Так, Поттер, - прокомментировал он. – Сконцентрируйтесь. Перед вами на столе банка с кровью стоит накрытая. Туда смотрите. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри перевел взгляд на банку. Приступ ждать себя не заставит, это он ждал точно. Готовься терять себя Гарри.

Задумавшись, он пропустил момент, когда Снейп решил ударить его чем он там планировал. Гарри поморщился. Боль была жгучая. 

\- Нормально вам?

\- Нет. 

\- Отлично.

Да, возможно он действительно, мог когда-нибудь стать великим магом. Героем и спасителем. Но сейчас вместо этого Гарри Поттер висел на цепях в кабинете зельеварения, уставившись на прикрытую синей тканью банку с кровью как последний идиот.

\- Ну давайте профессор, - кисло проговорил он, чувствуя, что он пожалеет об этой затее.

Банка с кровью одним движением руки профессора оголилась перед Гарри. И началось тут же. Неконтролируемая, кипящая внутри ярость застилала глаза. Он даже готов был поспорить что чувствовал старый ожог, полученный в тот день, когда и началась эта проклятая травма. 

И тут звонкий удар вернул его к жизни. В этот раз Поттер уже правда едва не закричал.  
Самое ужасное было что его били когда попало, и он был к этому не готов. Зато в голове на секунду действительно прояснилось!

Он тяжело выдохнул. Тело, зафиксированное профессором Снейпом, буквально дрожало в отсутствии возможности двигаться. Сознание чередовало ярость с головокружением, и со стыдом приходившим со вспышками боли.

Он не знал даже толком чем там профессор Снейп решил его, извините, пороть, но это что-то свистело в воздухе, и причиняло такую боль, что ярость действительно отступила. Гарри издавал какие-то странные звуки, отчаянно пытаясь быть все-таки взрослым волшебником и не кричать. Он почти перестал видеть эту треклятую банку, ибо перед глазами все плыло. От боли он прокусил губу.

Снейп нанес десять хлестких ударов с двух сторон. Гарри не удержался и все-таки закричал.

\- Что чувствуете, Поттер?

\- Чувствую боль, профессор… – раздраженно выплюнул он.

\- Ярость чувствуете?

\- Не знаю…

Ярость скрывалась где-то в уголке сознания. Но, сейчас Гарри также начал чувствовать что-то другое. Он пришел сюда в мрачном настроении, которое обычно помогало ему сохранять контроль над собой, но тут через боль весь негатив у него вышел. Он начал терять контакт с реальностью, впадая в странное, болезненно эйфорическое состояние. Помимо всего прочего он начал чувствовать звериное возбуждение. 

\- Бейте сильнее, профессор. – произнес он предательски дрожащим голосом. – по-моему, оно помогает.

Пожалуй, это была ложь. Удар. Хотя нет, пожалуй, это все-таки была правда. Еще один. Гарри хотел продолжения не поэтому. 

Он уже ничего не видел перед собой, никаких банок и никаких кабинетов. И никакого контроля. Он готов был поспорить что тело реагировало самым бесстыдным образом. А Снейп бил его в полную силу, он даже не подозревал что профессор зельеварения на такое способен. 

Снейп похоже перестал бить его только по спине. Горели и спина и плечи, спина и ноги и главное ягодицы. И реакция на это окончательно вытеснила ярость. С криком, он инстинктивно попытался податься бедрами вперед. 

И быстрее чем Поттер смог что-то сообразить, удары прекратились, а в области его, давно уже эрегированного члена, который он, чисто по-детски оказавшийся в этом несвободном положении уже беззаботно думал, что никто не и заметит, вдруг обнаружилось теплое, мокрое чувство, которое совершенно ни с чем невозможно было спутать. 

\- Профессор… Что вы де… 

Сперма текла по ногам…

Профессор Снейп встал с колен. 

\- Ну что ж Поттер, - он беззастенчиво утер рот рукавом. – Если вам помогает, то можем и продолжить эти сеансы.

========== Крестражи ==========

Через месяц после начала «терапии» со Снейпом, Гарри совершенно внезапно пришло письмо от профессора Люпина. Написано оно было на небольшом листке вырванном, вероятно, из магловской тетради.

«Гарри, искренне надеюсь, что почту в Хогвартсе все еще не досматривают. Многое изменилось, и я был бы признателен если бы ты, в удобное тебе время встретился со мной и Сириусом в Визжащей хижине. Дело срочное. Напиши подходящее время и отправь с той же совой. Р.Люпин.»

Гарри сел за стол, второпях нацарапал на обратной стороне «6 вечера» и отправил сову обратно. 

Нажать на правильную ветку для прохода в Визжащую хижину оказалось той еще задачей. Пока Гарри приноравливался ударить куда-то трансгрессированной палкой, Ива пусть и кончиком ветки но пару раз все-таки ударила ему по лицу. Энергии было совсем мало. Гарри зевал и дважды споткнулся в проходе. И все-таки он рад был хоть какой-то связи с внешним миром.

Профессора Люпина он нашел сидящим в разорванном кресле. Седых волос у бывшего учителя прибавилось, а вот одежда, напротив, выглядела уже не такой потрепанной, как когда он преподавал в Хогвартсе. Гарри не видел его как минимум лет пять. 

Сириус завидев Гарри пожал ему руку и обнял. 

\- Ну что, Гарри, мы уже с глазу на глаз пару лет не виделись. Тебя здесь не достать! Это наказание какое-то, как считаешь, Римус? 

Люпин кивнул.

\- Больше похоже на штрафные санкции, чем на защиту мальчика-который-выжил. – мрачно сказал он. – Гарри, Сириус рассказал мне, что профессор Дамблдор под любым предлогом запретил тебе покидать Хогвартс. Это правда? 

\- Правда. – безразлично отвечал Гарри. 

\- Да, вот мы решили, что это неадекватно. – встрял Сириус. – И тебе, Гарри, нужно знать все последние новости. Дамблдор возродил Орден Феникса, мы встречаемся в последнее время каждые выходные. Основная половина уверена, что Сам-знаешь-кто скоро объявится. И мы приняли против этого меры.

\- Тебе ведь вообще ничего неизвестно об этом, Гарри? – перебил его Люпин.

Гарри покачал головой. 

\- Мне ничего не сообщают профессор. – кисло сказал он. – Думаю, это запрещено.

Сириус нетерпеливо пошевелился. Негодование читалось в каждом его движении. Профессор Люпин продолжил говорить дальше:

\- Ты раньше слышал об Ордене Феникса? 

Гарри покачал головой снова. Если об этом не совещались больные Святого Мунго, или профессор Снейп в особо радужном настроении не соизволил ему рассказать об этом, каким образом он мог что-то услышать? Кто ему даст?

\- Мне и в запретную секцию запрещено ходить. – ухмыльнулся он. – Так что нет, профессор, я ничего не знаю.

\- Хм… Ну что тут сказать. Орден был изначально создан для борьбы с Волан-де-Мортом. Все мы там состояли. И теперь Орден собрали снова. Мы занимаемся поиском Крестражей.

\- Что это, я тоже не знаю. – незамедлительно уточнил Гарри, предвозвещая вопросы. 

\- Это понятно. – сказал Сириус. – Честно говоря, никто из нас о крестражах не знал, пока Дамблдор не рассказал, что это. Они знаешь… Темная магия и такого рода вещи… Можно использовать их и расколоть душу на несколько частей. И потом стать практически бессмертным… 

\- Могущественный темный волшебник раскалывает душу и вселяет часть своей души в предмет. – спокойно дополнил Люпин учительским голосом. - У Волан-де-Морта их много. И мы их уничтожаем. Потому что пока они есть - он бессмертен.

Гарри немного оторопел. 

\- Можешь ничего не говорить. – махнул рукой Люпин. – Мы этим сами займемся, твоя Гарри задача, взять это на заметку. Волан-де-Морт тщеславен, так что все эти предметы легко найти, это всякие знаменитые вазы, украшения, перстни принадлежащие его роду и так далее.

\- Да уж, этот не Хвост. – мрачно усмехнулся Сириус. – Прятаться не будет. 

\- Да, Гарри. – Люпин стал особенно серьезным. – Если вдруг, я повторяю, если, Волан-де-Морт объявится, целью его будешь ты. И если мы по какой-то причине не сможем тебе помочь, и ты будешь драться с ним один на один…

\- То не его бей, а ищи такого рода предмет и целься именно туда. – мрачно закончил Сириус. – Именно это мы и хотели сегодня тебе сказать. Ты имеешь право об этом знать, Гарри. Дамблдор думает, что этих крестражей шесть или семь… Но сколько их точно мы не знаем. Все те, о которых мы знали, мы уже зачистили, но вдруг у него еще там жезл какой-то… Так вот, Гарри, – тон у Сириуса стал очень серьёзным, - Пока ты этот, допустим, жезл не поломаешь, он не подохнет. Так что, при нападении это твой единственный шанс. Будем, конечно, надеяться, что он на тебя и не нападет. 

Гарри кивнул и устало опустился в кресло напротив Сириуса. О чем еще сообщит ему крестный, с которым они лично не виделись два года? Двадцать два способа фаршировки жаборослей? Герой волшебного мира вздохнул. Стараясь не обидеть ни Сириуса, ни профессора, он тщательно подбирал слова. 

\- Я вот только не понимаю, почему все так уверены, что Волан-де-морт скоро объявится? Его уже не было много лет. Мне кажется, профессор Дамблдор просто всех заразил паранойей. Вы уже говорите так, как будто Том Реддл объявится не сегодня-завтра. Может быть он уже сейчас тут с нами? Том Ре-е-е-еддл?! - издевательски окликнул Гарри. – Том Ре-е-е-дл, выходи! 

Голос его отдавался глухим эхом.

\- Никого нет. – подытожил он. – Может хоть он бы не стал мучать меня крестражами, а осведомился бы о моем здоровье… А, ладно. Спасибо что повидались со мной. - он встал с кресла, намереваясь закончить разговор, но подходя к выходу все-таки не выдержал. – Том Ре-е-е-еддл?!... С ума сойти, какая у всех паранойя. А говорят еще что я - сумасшедший…

========== Жидкость в графине ==========

Сеансы у профессора Снейпа продолжились. И каким-то непостижимым образом, оно действительно помогало. 

Но кроме общения со Снейпом, мальчик-который-выжил, был, по сути дела в полной изоляции. Порой Гарри приходили письма от Рона и Гермионы, но он давно уже не надеялся услышать от них какую-нибудь серьезную новость. Не касающуюся их повседневной жизни. Скорее всего, Дамблдор открыто приказал им на серьезные темы ничего не писать. Конечно, никто из них об этом не сказал бы ему в открытую, но есть вещи ясные и без слов.

В который раз уже Гарри удивился, как легко люди поддаются влиянию. Большинство по жизни бросает как лодку по штормовому морю, а они даже и не замечают, полагая что именно туда куда их море бросило им в итоге и надо. 

Рон и Гермиона были такими людьми. Семья Рона была к Гарри лояльна, поэтому и старые друзья его поддерживали. Оба много времени провели с Гарри под начальством профессора Дамблдора, посему они не задавали вопросов, когда Дамблдор давал им по его поводу указы. Все было до такой степени логично, что было даже противно. Где, спрашивается, их собственная воля? 

Одноклассники были такие же. Кто-то Гарри поддерживал, просто потому что так надо, а кто-то точно также не любил его без причины. Большинству просто сказали. Семья, может товарищи по факультету или еще кто-то. Сам не считал себя человеком до конца самостоятельным, и все же Гарри не оставляло ощущение что из всех своих однокурсников он, единственный кто хотя бы это осознает. У большинства это было, похоже, бессознательно. 

Вчерашние дети превратились сегодня в молодых взрослых.

Школьные времена закончились, и подростки, которых раньше можно было делить лишь по уму да по интересам, сегодня представляли собой разносортное сборище молодых магов. Какие-то его однокурсники, в подростковом возрасте выделявшиеся разве что эгоизмом, стали теперь бандитами вроде Наземникуса Флетчера. Гарри был поражен, застав одно из его однокурсников-пуффендуйцев в Хогсмиде, явно за скупкой краденого. 

Некоторые за рекордно короткие сроки вступили в брак с магглами, и сделав детей тут же от них ушли. До этого момента, Гарри по наивности даже и не подозревал, что большинство детей-полукровок появляются именно таким образом. Ни о какой запретной любви между магглами и магами в реальной жизни зачастую и речи не шло. Сошлись, переспали, а потом выяснилось, что они принадлежат к разным мирам. 

И всё до двадцати пяти лет, разумеется. 

Иные, после Хогвартса отправились было дальше на курсы в министерство, а затем почему-то в рекордные сроки бросили, и подсели на наркотики. Одним из таких был Эрни Макмиллан. Хорошо относившийся к Эрни Гарри не удержался, и написал Эрни письмо, где поинтересовался что случилось. Ответа он не получил. Рона эта тема тоже интересовала, и из его писем Гарри знал, что за пару лет ситуация с Эрни так и не увидела улучшения. Сначала ему казалось, что Макмиллан здравый человек и он скорее всего оправится. Но время прошло, и Гарри понял, что оправляются не все.

Падму Патил он видел по телевизору вступившей в какое-то новорелигиозное течение, в котором он бы скорее ожидал увидеть Полумну. Помимо всего прочего, она радикально подстриглась и несла такую чушь, что даже у Гарри привыкшего слушать басни за время прибывания в Святом Мунго, волосы вставали дыбом.

Некоторые из более близких его друзей застряли в каких-то токсичных отношениях и никого не слушали. Полумна, в какой-то момент страшно доставала его письмами об одной девушке, перенесшей операцию и теперь боящейся выходить из дома. Эта девушка, как он понял, организовала себе команду «сочувствующих» кто за нее все делал, куда попала и сама Полумна.

Заново образованный Орден Феникса тоже оказался явлением неоднозначным. Встретившись с Сириусом через каминную связь Гарри услышал несколько имен и переговорил с как минимум четырьмя членами ордена. Это следовало сделать пока Дамблдор не узнал, как много он знает. Гарри хотел быть в курсе того, кто занимается его делом. Это, признаться, интересовало его куда больше, чем поиски Волан-де-Морта. 

Большинство волшебников согласились встретиться с ним в Хогсмиде либо в его окраинах. И как Гарри сначала и подумал, у них как у группы были свои особенности. Он даже не был уверен, что хочет иметь с ними дело.

Сравнив членов Ордена Феникса со своими одноклассниками, Гарри пришел к выводу что они, вероятно, в молодости принадлежали именно к тем пяти процентам, которые чего-то добились. Но и тут все было не так просто. Большинство из них были не молоды и напрочь завязли умом в тех временах, когда дело Ордена только начиналось. Нынешние проблемы они не признавали, и говорили так как будто на дворе все еще были семидесятые годы. О всем нынешнем судили так, словно пропускали их через призму времени, в которое они выросли. 

Иногда дело даже было даже не в их собственных словах. Просто Гарри начинал говорить про какую-то новоявленную проблему в обществе, которая могла помешать делу Ордена, и они вдруг черствели, проявляя в его представлении средневековую консервативность и заявляли ему, что о таком они вовсе говорить не намерены. Ясное дело что с Гарри, принадлежавшему к молодому поколению им было общаться сложно. Между собой, они явно лучше понимали друг друга. Однако каким образом они намеревались при таком необъективном подходе бороться со злом, для Гарри оставалось загадкой. 

Ну что ж, если и правда будет война между противниками и сторонниками Волан-де-Морта, тут любые добровольцы нужны. В войне все равно большинство людей это пушечное мясо. Неважно кем они были до того, как в них залепили Авадой. 

Старшее поколение к слову, как он заметил, относилось к войне как в должному видимо просто потому, что в их молодости она была, а не по какой-либо другой рациональной причине. 

Наиболее прогрессивные взрослые люди, вероятно, давно уже не объединялись в организации, а уставшие от общества посвящали себя профессионализму или семье. Общались с узким кругом друзей. Гарри и сам уже хотел быть таким. «Наверное и правда стану и не замечу даже» - мрачно думал он. – «Выбор-то небольшой». Последней каплей разочарования Поттера во взрослом мире стала встреча с еще одним наркоманом. 

Драко Малфой, обнаружился в неприметного вида лавке в Хогсмиде, где Гарри по дешевке брал для профессора Снейпа один ингредиент. Увидев Гарри, он подозрительно радушно поприветствовал его, подняв в воздух руку. Как правило, Малфой отворачивался, когда его видел. 

Решив, что без добра худа не бывает Гарри подсел к нему, узнать как у того дела. 

\- Ну что, Поттер, пришел сюда за лекарствами? – голос у Малфоя за те пару лет что они не виделись менее противным не стал. – Полукровке вроде тебя тут, наверное, несладко приходится? Платишь вдвойне?

Гарри хотел было сказать, что для профессоров Хогвартса тут почти бесплатно, ибо Хогвартс крышует лавку. Но решил, что таким образом он может сдать профессора Снейпа и промолчал. Он давно уже чувствовал себя выше того, чтобы реагировать на выходки Малфоя. 

\- Просаживаю деньги отца. – безразлично прокомментировал Малфой, кивая на небольшой графин. – Даже для рода Малфоев тут у них не дешево. – Он с ненавистью посмотрел на копошившегося в углу продавца. – Жизнь наследника древнего рода куда скучнее, чем можно было себе представить. Макулатуру перебирай, как эльф-домовик. И там всем заведует мой отец, скучнее уже невозможно. Отца все время нет дома, с ним и не переговоришь, если что. Скука смертельная. Иногда я даже думаю, что предпочел бы быть психом как ты, Поттер.

\- Психом можно и стать. – Гарри кивнул на графин. Много лет сидевший на лекарствах, он давно начал разбираться в наркотических препаратах. – Тебе Малфой, это будет к лицу. 

\- Да вот, становлюсь уже. – мрачно отметил тот, криво по-Малфоевски усмехнувшись. – Хочешь, Поттер? 

Он кивнул на графин. Гарри отказался.

\- Ну тогда я пошел. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то узнал, что я сидел с Гарри Поттером.

Гарри встал проводить его, и увидел, как Малфой шатаясь поковылял по улицам. Резко подул ветер, и белобрысый молодой мужчина схватился за столб. Гарри почувствовал, что продавец лавки подошел сзади и тоже встал рядом с ним возле двери, наблюдая как Малфой младший, падая, медленно вышел на середину дороги.

Подуло еще сильнее. 

\- Сильный ветер сегодня. – заметил продавец. – Если вам не трудно, либо выйдите из лавки, либо закройте за собой дверь, мистер Поттер.

Тот рассеянно кивнул и тут послышался резкий визг, вперемешку с криками и грохотом. Там, где минуту назад был качавшийся Малфой, теперь стояла карета. 

\- Мерлин! Мужчина выскочил прямо на середину дороги! 

Люди кричали, обступая сцену дорожного происшествия. Не ожидавший такого резкого наказания для кого-то распивавшего поздно вечером в Хогсмиде неположенные напитки, Гарри тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Ну так что, мистер Поттер? 

Он почти подпрыгнул, снова услышав шелковистый голос продавца.

\- Будете графин забирать? 

========== В объятиях памятника ==========

\- Уже девять часов, Поттер. Сколько раз вам говорить, что я терпеть не могу, когда опаздывают? 

\- Простите профессор, пришлось задержаться.

\- Что это у вас? Графин?

\- Тут хотел с вами поделиться, профессор… Я вообще, только что их Хогсмида...

\- Нет Поттер, с рассказами давайте потом. Ставьте его стол, вытаскивайте все из карманов, палочку тоже оставьте, и быстро идите за мной. Мне кое с чем нужна ваша помощь. Быстро, пока нас никто за этим не обнаружил.

Гарри, пожав плечами, выложил те немногие вещи, что брал с собой в Хогсмид, и пошел за профессором вниз по коридору. Снейп в его развивающейся мантии выглядел со спины, как летучая мышь. Гарри невольно улыбнулся. На душе у него, однако, было не спокойно. 

Интересно, как отреагирует Снейп когда узнает что случилось с младшим Малфоем? Он бы сказал профессору прямо сейчас, но как-то язык не поворачивался. Да и не хотелось ему мешать Малфоя в его отношения с профессором Снейпом. Сколько он себя помнил, в школе Снейп всегда предпочитал ему Малфоя. И осадочек остался. 

Подземелья становились все более угрожающими. Должно быть они уходили всё дальше под Хогвартс. Может быть это как раз и были подземелья, где в прежние времена подвешивали незадачливых учеников? 

Под конец проходы стали просто-таки земляными. Интересно, что здесь может прятать Снейп? Лишь один раз им попалась по пути металлическая полка, заполненная пузырьками.

Гарри задержался на секунду чтобы прочитать название на самом крупном из них, и обнаружил там многообещающее выведенное готическим шрифтом название «Настойка из поганок».

\- Мы пришли. – сказал наконец Снейп, толкнув небольшую черную дверь. Посредине комнаты расположился низкий, наполненный черной жидкостью колодец. Снейп опустился на четвереньки. 

Терзаемый все усиливающимся плохим предчувствием Гарри, решил на всякий случай без разрешения положить руку профессору на плечо, на случай если, скажем, профессор туда упадет. Звучало это со стороны невероятно глупо, но неприятные эмоции внутри Гарри только разыгрывались. Он предчувствовал что-то плохое. 

И действительно, стоило профессору дотронуться до бордюра этого колодца, ни с того ни с сего, когда он этого совсем не ожидал, мир перед ним неожиданно завертелся, Гарри потерял ориентацию в пространстве и он упал. Правда не в колодец, а почему-то на мокрую траву. 

Прекрасно, мрачно подумал наследник рода Поттеров, сгруппировавшись и поднимаясь одним резким рывком. Без палочки и непонятно где. Снейп обнаружился рядом, недалеко от старомодного памятника некоему Тому Реддлу. Гарри проморгался и еще раз посмотрел на памятник. Тут что Волан-де-Морта похоронили? 

\- Где мы, профессор Снейп?

\- Мы на кладбище, Поттер. – голос у профессора был довольно глухой. 

\- Что происходит? 

Снейп не отвечал.

Пока Гарри Поттер, ничего не понимал и довольно-таки бестолково озирался по сторонам, он вдруг скорее услышал, чем увидел, что его окружают люди. И тут же, сначала полупрозрачные, они начали проявляться. Их было удивительно много. В масках и плащах.

Сзади раздался какой-то особенно отчетливый шорох, и перед пораженным Гарри материализовался высокий человек в черной мантии, с таким чудовищным выражением лица, какое Гарри видел только однажды. Глаза прорези со змеиными зрачками выжидающе воззрились на него. Это был Волан-де-Морт. Это что шутка? Гарри потряс головой.  
Странный волшебник заговорил низким, шипящим голосом.

\- Ну что ж…- сказал он, - Если все вы, давно уже разочаровавшие меня пожиратели здесь, то давайте начнем. Может хоть кто-то из вас, за восемнадцать лет, не сделавший ничего чтобы найти меня, наконец проявит себя с лучшей стороны. Приведите Поттера в состояние возбуждения. Кто здесь достаточно смазлив для такой работы? Люциус! 

Будь я проклят. – подумал Гарри. Никогда больше не буду пить успокаивающее зелье. 

Из толпы и правда материализовался кто-то похожий на Люциуса. 

\- Мистер Малфой? – оторопело спросил Гарри, и не подумав, выдал: - Как там Драко?

\- Тебе повезло что мой сын остался при обоих глазах Поттер. – прорычал тот, и едва дойдя до Гарри без предупреждения впился в его губы грубым поцелуем.

\- Оо. – только и смог вымолвить Гарри, утираясь рукавом, когда его наконец отпустили. – Да вы совсем спятили… Вы что делаете?

Сзади на него как вороны налетели еще какие-то в плащах и начали удивительно деловито стаскивать с него одежду. Как будто они это делали каждый день!

Для галлюцинации они были слишком материальные. Может это профессор Снейп нанял каких-то сомнительных личностей, для очередного витка шоковой терапии? Точнее, хм, для их сексуальных игр…

\- Профессор Снейп, вы здесь? – окликнул Гарри на всякий случай, решительно не понимая что происходит.

\- Я здесь, Поттер.

\- Северус, ты давал мальчишке зелье? – прошипел Волан-де-Морт. 

\- Да, мой лорд.

\- Пошевеливайтесь! – Волан-де-Морт похоже входил в раж. – Тут все равно нет никого кто вернулся не из страха, а из верности. 

\- Вингардиум Левиоса! – спокойно сказал вдруг профессор Снейп направляя палочку на Гарри. В следующую минуту Гарри врезался в треклятый памятник лицом к стоящей на нем декоративной статуи. Она заключила его в свои каменные объятья. 

\- Профессор, если что я предупреждаю вас, это уже не смешно. 

\- Да никто и не смеется, Поттер. – сказал Снейп спокойно, безо всякой подготовки раздвигая Гарри ягодицы, и надавил на анальное отверстие до тех пор, пока не вставил туда два пальца. 

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, предчувствуя что на этом Снейп не остановится. 

И действительно, профессор, немного повернув кисть, ввел туда же еще пару пальцев, а затем и всю ладонь. 

\- А-ах! – Северус резко повернул руку внутри него. Гарри тяжело дышал.

\- О, выходит Гарри Поттер еще и неплохо подготовлен. – с некоторым интересом негромко отметил Волан-де-Морт. 

\- Да, как-то особенно готовить его точно не надо, мой лорд.

Да уж, Гарри знал, что эти сеансы со Снейпом точно выйдут ему боком. Гарри внезапно стало как-то смешно. Видимо, воспитывался черный юмор. Ну ладно, если Снейп окончательно сошел с ума, может трахнуть его на глазах у этих чокнутых в плащах, Гарри с ним потом разберется. Честно говоря, это не особенно и отличалось от их обычного времяпрепровождения. Но что это за место, и кто этот «Волан-де-Морт»? Он решительно не понимал, что здесь творится. Это же не может на самом деле быть Темный Лорд? Будь это действительно приспешники Волан-де-Морта, у него бы горел шрам… Или нет?

Профессор резко двигал внутри Гарри рукой. Вперед-назад-вперед-назад. 

Гарри действительно начал серьезно возбуждаться.

\- Видишь ли, Гарри Поттер, - «наверняка решил говорить именно в этот постыдный момент – констатировал Гарри» обратился к нему Волан-де-Морт. – Для полного возрождения нужна субстанция из тела врага. Побежденного врага. И я подумал, если я просто убью мальчишку который причинил мне столько проблем, и кто-нибудь из этих неудачников пожирателей еще все пачкая начнет собирать твою кровь, это ведь будет верх плохого вкуса правда? Такое может сделать и магл. Я же сделаю с тобой то, чего магл сделать не может. Насколько долго он выдержит, Северус? – обратился он со Снейпу. – У Хвоста, как всегда, приготовления занимают много времени. 

\- Он выдержит столько, сколько потребуется. – отметил Снейп. – От такой ерунды Поттер вряд ли потеряет сознание. 

Тем временем перед глазами его вдруг всплыла волшебная палочка. Дизайн у нее был весьма необычный. 

\- Бузинная палочка, Поттер. Доставай из него руку Северус, и не слишком быстро не хватало еще чтобы он кончил. И держите ему член, не я же буду. 

\- Может ему хоть рот заткнуть? – поинтересовался кто-то из толпы. 

\- Себе затыкай. – бросил ему Гарри.- Вы что делать-то собрались? - Окликнул он их максимально издевательским тоном. – Где этот ваш Малфой? Сначала на нем попробуйте. 

\- Точно. – вспомнил Волан-де-Морт. – Иди сюда, Люциус, будешь держать член.

Снейп за спиной посмеялся. Должно быть у Люциуса Малфоя был какой-то такой образ, что ему все время поручали подобные задачи. Однако, и отношение у Малфоя к этому делу видимо было серьезным.

\- На полную длину не влезет, мой лорд. – сказал он достаточно серьезно. – Я не знаю, как он это выдержит – Он обернулся назад, видимо обращаясь к Снейпу. - Тут еще и рельеф.

Быстрее чем Гарри смог толком что-то осознать, Люциус Малфой крепко сжал его и Волан-де-Морт с какой-то невероятной сноровкой просунул кончик палочки внутрь максимум на один сантиметр.

\- А-а… - Гарри со стоном выдохнул. Ощущение было какой-то странной заполненности и дискомфорта. Периодически оно перерастало в боль, потом боль опять пропадала.

Точно также быстро Волан-де-Морт вытащил палочку обратно (вот это точно было больно, Гарри бы наверняка инстинктивно согнулся, не будь он привязан), произнес какое-то странное заклинание, от которого она стала смазанной и вставил обратно куда глубже. 

Гарри вскрикнул, потом еще раз, крепко сжал губу зубами и потом все-таки с губ его сорвался достаточно длинный стон. Эта проклятая бузинная палочка была еще и с шариками. Боль то приходила, то отступала. Он пытался глубоко дышать. 

Потом этому проклятому Малфою с его фальшивым сочувствием вздумалось сделать пару возвратно поступательных движений, и уретра естественно пришла в напряженное состояние. 

Темный лорд достаточно плавно, но настойчиво просунул внутрь еще сегмент. 

В сумасшедшем темпе всего этого безумия Гарри забыл обо всем и уже реально кричал.  
Гарри взвыл, чувствуя, что он сейчас либо потеряет сознание, либо кончит. Почувствовав это двое мучителей Гарри Поттера видимо решили его добить и синхронно вытащили из него все что можно. 

\- Мерлин! – простонал Гарри кончая на свои ноги, лужайку перед памятником, палочку, да и сам памятник и всеми фибрами души надеясь, что в Хогвартсе никто не узнает, как он провел вечер в компании этих извращенцев, сторонников Волан-де-Морта. Наверное, Снейп решил над ним посмеяться. Он даже не подозревал, что профессор на такое способен. Впрочем, до какого-то момента он не подозревал также что Снейп способен на «порочную» терапию. 

========== Легенда волшебного мира ==========

Гарри очнулся брошенным на той же самой проклятой мокрой траве, очевидно все еще в том же месте. Внизу все горело. Рядом обнаружился профессор Снейп. 

\- Пойдемте отсюда, профессор. – мрачно окликнул его Гарри, - С какой стати мы еще здесь?

\- Потому что отсюда рано пока уходить, Поттер. – невозмутимо отвечал тот. 

Гарри продрал глаза и попытался кое-как подняться. Все тело ломило не на шутку. Скорее всего он еще и застудил все что мог пока лежал здесь. Внутри Гарри начало скапливаться достаточно мощное раздражение, которое в последнее время под влиянием тренировок профессора он успешно подавлял. 

Приподнявшись, он увидел, что люди вдалеке копошились над котлом. К ним же ползла, похоже, большая змея. 

\- Я не намерен здесь больше лежать профессор, - сказал он голосом, по которому Снейп должен был ясно понять, что настроение играть у него закончилось. 

Тот пожал плечами и ничего не сказал. 

Что ж, прекрасно. Чувствовал себя Гарри Поттер, мягко говоря, не важно. И кому как ни Снейпу было знать, в какой форме у него выражалось недовольство психического характера. Резко приподнявшись, он увидел капельку крови, запекшуюся у себя на бедре. Мощная доза адреналина пронзила все тело Гарри Поттера куда более мощным зарядом чем боль или оргазм были способны это сделать. Это был припадок. Ощутив совершенно невероятную силу Гарри со скоростью света, вскочил, выбил у Снейпа палочку и направил ее на змею. 

\- Авада Кедавра! – рявкнул он, всем телом ощущая вес Фините Инкантатем, образовавшегося как он потом понял от столкновения между двумя крестражами Волан-де-Морта. Вокруг них короткосрочно образовался барьер, пока палочка Гарри полыхнув красным и приведя его еще в большую ярость, не материализовала в его пользу меч Гриффиндора и он разорвав связь не рубанул по сопротивляющемуся Аваде объекту. 

И провалился в тишину. 

***

Возможно, он мог бы стать великим магом. Героем, спасителем и примером для подражания. Стать сыном, которым гордились бы его, однажды в далеком детстве ушедшие от него родители.

Много лет спустя, рано утром, уставший, но удовлетворенный Гарри Поттер, уже несколько лет проживавший вдали от магической цивилизации вышел из БДСМ клуба. И тут же эта самая цивилизация материализовалась перед ним в виде маленького, но удивительно быстрого по движениям журналиста. Один взгляд на него дал усталому Поттеру понять, что ответить ему придется. 

\- Что вы хотели узнать? – спросил он, подавляя зевок. – Если можно, давайте быстрее. 

\- Конечно, - небольшой человек к той же колоссальной скоростью, с которой он двинулся извлек из кармана блокнот, - так, что у нас здесь… Так вот мистер Поттер, сами понимаете общественность хочет знать больше о личности победителя Волан-де-Морта. Тот случай, когда вы похищенный им, на кладбище убили последний крестраж по истине исторический…

\- На самом деле я потом еще себя убил, - перебил Гарри, - Я ж и был его последний крестраж. Но только вам этого не рассказали. В нашей стране о самоубийствах же начисто запрещено писать. 

Он посмотрел в лицо журналисту, чтобы обнаружить только то, что того эта информация не капли не смутила. 

\- Тем более, мистер Поттер. – деловито подытожил он, - Читатели крайне заинтригованы вашей персоной, а мы практически ничего о вас не знаем. Скажите… Что вы считаете главное в жизни? 

Этот вопрос застал Гарри врасплох.

\- Самое главное… - сказал он, медленно окинув взглядом БДСМ клуб. – Самое главное, это не расти с Дурслями… А то будете как я… С Волан-де-Мортами всякими… Ну... эээ... Счастливо. 

И мальчик который выжил, надев темные очки, спокойно пошел навстречу восходящему солнцу.


End file.
